staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Maja 2001
TVP 1 06.30 Kawa czy herbata? 06.55 Giełda 07.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Telezakupy 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Moje miasteczko (30): Nie ma czasu do stracenia - serial przyg. 09.10 Jedyneczka - pr. dla dzieci 09.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10.00 Barnaby Jones (26) - serial kryminalny, USA 10.50 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn 11.05 Ekran z kwiatkiem - magazyn 11.15 Drogowskaz - magazyn o pracy 11.35 Najsłodsze morze świata (3) - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn 12.45 Klan (472)-telenowela, Polska 13.10 Zwierzęta świata: W towarzystwie kruków (1) - film dokumentalny, Wlk. Bryt. 1999 (powt.) 13.45 Święty (2): Dom na Smoczej Górze - serial sensacyjny, Wlk. Bryt. 14.35 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15.30 Szerokie tory - pr. publicystyczny 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces (1372) 16.50 Premiery Opole 2001 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (473) - telenowela, Polska 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muz. 18.30 Marzenia do spełnienia (24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości, sport 20.10 Okruchy życia: DZIECKO Z OGŁOSZENIA - film obyczajowy, USA 21.55 Kronika kryminalna 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Gorąco polecam - Laureata Złotej Palmy: BARTON FINK - film obyczajowy, USA 00.55 Czas na komputer - magazyn 01.15 Czas na antyki: Ikony - felieton 01.35 Kompozytorzy: Fryderyk Chopin 01.45 Sztuka chóralnego śpiewu (6): Chóry w oratoriach - pr. edukacyjny 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magaryn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (324) - telenowela TVP 09.00 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien (3) - pr. rozrywkowy 09.55 Cena ryzyka 2 (10): Tylko nie u nas! - serial dokumentalny, USA 10.20 Kazan - film przygodowy, Francja/Kanada 12.00 Po prostu żyć - magaryn 12.25 11 Biesiada Weselna w Węgrowie (1) - program artystyczny 13.15 Ich pięcioro (15) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 14.05 Zwierzakom na ratunek (11): Niezapomniany słoń - serial przygodowy prod. USA 14.25 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 14.50 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Językowe znaki czasu - pr. prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.10 Miami Sands (60) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Janosik (7/13): Beczka okowity - serial przygodowy, Polska 17.05 Polaków portret własny - program publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 Studio sport: Kronika Kolarskiego Wyścigu Pokoju 20.00 Magaryn Ekspresu Reporterów 20.40 Studio sport: FINAŁ PUCHARU UEFA - MECZ FC LIVERPOOL - ALAVES VITORIA /w przerwie meczu ok. 21.30 Panorama i Sport telegram/ 22.50 Panorama 23.15 SPECJALISTA (1) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 00.25 Auto - magaryn motoryzacyjny 00.45 Agent 86 (105,106) - serial komediowy prod. USA 01.30 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (3/26) - serial kukiełkowy, Kanada 07.35 Kłopoty z Zosią (23/26) - serial animowany, Francja 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 Królowa serc (177, 178) - telenowela, Wenezuela 09.25 Książki z górnej półki 09.30 Bliżej prawa - magazyn 09.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie (59) - telenowela TVP 10.30 Panorama morza - magazyn morski 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Viper (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.00 Telenowyny - magazyn 12.15 Uśmiechnij się: Kabareton (1) 13.00 Podróże kolejami Europy 13.30 Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny - magazyn 14.10 Projektantki (163) - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.35 Klan (99) - telenowela TVP 15.00 John Porter Band - reportaż 15.30 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 15.50 Regiony 16.00 Transmisja z wyścigu Pokoju 16.50 Reportaż 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Temat wiejski - magazyn 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Zderzenia 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Polskie drogi (10) 20.30 Telekurier - magazyn 21.05 Mówi Alan Patrige (1) - serial komediowy, Wlk. Bryt. 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Z wędką 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Bliżej prawa 22.50 Telenowyny - magazyn 23.00 Zderzenia 23.30 Motosport Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Casper (24) - serial animowany 07.25 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (111) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.35 Strażnik Teksasu (109) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (262) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.20 Cud miłości (14) - telenowela 11.15 Słodka trucizna (89) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 12.05 Przyjaciele (120) - serial komediowy, USA 12.35 Adam i Ewa (102) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.05 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 14.00 Disco Relax 15.00 Robocop (3) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Słoneczny patrol (156) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu (110) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.45 Cud miłości (15) - telenowela, Peru 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19,20 Zbuntowany Anioł (263) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.15 ADAM I EWA (103) - serial 20.45 Dwa światy - reality show 21.20 CHOĆBY SPOD ZIEMI - dramat obycz., USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Polityczne graffiti - pr. publicyst. 23.40 TELEWlZYJNE BIURO ŚLEDCZE - magaryn kryminalny 00.10 CÓŻ TO BYŁ ZA ŚLUB - komedia obycz., USA 01.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pozegnanie TVN 05.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 06.00 Kamila (43) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Przeklęta miłość (79) - serial obyczajowy 07.50 Trzy małe duszki (31) - serial animowany 08.15 Oliver Twist (39) - serial anim. 08.40 Przygody Syrenki (12) - serial animowany 09.05 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata (25) - serial animowany 09.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother - reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.00 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 12.30 Trzy małe duszki (31) - serial animowany 13.00 Oliver Twist (39) - serial animowany 13.25 Przygody Syrenki (12) - serial animowany 13.50 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata (25/26) - serial animowany 14.15 Łowcy skarbów (22-ost.) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i prognoza pogody 16.20 W niewoli uczuć (103) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.15 Telegra - psychozabawa 17.45 Big Brother: W cztery ocry - reality show 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.45 ŚCIGANY (11) - serial sens., USA 21.45 BEVERLY HILLS 90210 (69) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.45 TVN Fakty 22.55 NOCNE ROZMOWY W TOKU - talk show 23.40 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.25 SUPERGLINY - mag. policyjny 00.55 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.25 Automaniak - magaryn motoryzacyjny 02.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 07.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy mag. 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 08.20 Seriale dla dzieci 09.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (18) - serial komediowy, USA 10.15 Bieg po szmal (9) - serial kom. 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich (85) - serial komediowy, Polska 11.15 Dwa światy - reality show 11.30 Był sobie złodziej (18) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (13) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.25 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy mag. 13.55 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Seriale animowane 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (19) - serial komediowy, USA 17.15 Ja się zastrzelę (9) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Świat według Kiepskich (86) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.30 Dwa światy - reality show 19.00 PACIFIC BLUE (39) - serial sens. 20.00 Z ARCHIWUM X (86) - serial 21.00 Ten drugi (15) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada, reż. David Warry Smith 22.00 Świat według Kiepskich (86) - serial komediowy, Polska 22.30 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.45 ŻYCIE JAK SEN - serial kom. 23.15 Dwa światy - reality show 00.00 PLUTON - dramat wojenny, USA 1986, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Tom Berenger, Willem Dafoe, Charlie Sheen, Forest Whitaker (115 min) 02.20 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 02.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 03.50 Strefa P - program muzyczny 04.40 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball Z - filmy animowane 09.25 Teleshopping 09.55 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozrywkowy 10.25 Izabella (105) - telenowela, Peru 11.15 Perła (17) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 12.25 Teleshopping 13.25 Gliniarze na motorach (15) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 14.20 Izabella (106) - telenowela, Peru 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball Z - filmy animowane 17.35 Gliniarze na motorach (16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 18.30 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.00 Wzywam dr. Brucknera (33) - serial medyczny, Niemcy 20.00 Prawo do miłości - dramat obyczajowy, USA, reż. Sandy Smolan, wyk. Richard Creena, Rhea Pearlman, Linda Kesley, Cotter Smith 21.50 52 minuty: Tajski boks - smak zwycięstwa - reportaż 22.50 W imię przyjaźni - dramat obyczajowy, USA, reż. Rob Holcomb, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Shelley Long, Molly Orr 00.40 Wzywam dr. Brucknera (33) - serial medyczny, Niemcy 01.35 Prawo do miłości - dramat obyczajowy, USA 03.10 W imię przyjaźni - dramat obyczajowy, USA 04.40 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Sztuka i codzienność - Urszula Kryger; reportaż Leszka Bonara; powt. 06:30 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.35, 7.00, 7.25 oraz 6.55 Giełda 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Klan; odc. 460; telenowela TVP 09:05 Teleranek; program dla dzieci; powt. 09:30 Sukces; odc. 6 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała; powt. 10:00 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny 11:00 Beata Rybotycka - recital pieśni Jana Kantego Pawluśkiewicza; stereo; powt. 11:40 Akademia wiersza; Reduta Ordona; wiersz Adama Mickiewicza; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Warszawa znana i nieznana; Muzeum Narodowe; program Jolanty Adamiec - Furgał 12:30 Panny smutne; program Mariusza Grzegorzka 12:55 U wód...; Książę jodowych wód; program Leszka Wiśniewskiego; powt. 13:05 Klan; odc. 460; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:35 Gość Jedynki; powt. 13:45 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 14:30 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji; Lautari Folk Band 14:40 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie...; program poradnikowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Benefis Aloszy Awdiejewa; .; wyk: Alosza Awdiejew, Piotr Skrzynecki, Kazimierz Madej, Katarzyna Jamróz, Krzysztof Jasiński, Stanisław Tym, Beata Rybotycka 16:05 Raj; magazyn katolicki 16:30 Noddy; odc. 10 /39/ - Przyjęcie urodzinowe; serial animowany prod. USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Papierowy teatrzyk; Jaś i Małgosia; program dla dzieci 17:50 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Antonim Liberą o umarłych mitach 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Klan; odc. 460; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19:15 Dobranocka; Nils i dzikie gęsi; odc. 4 - Łabędzie; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Hydrozagadka; film fabularny prod. polskiej (71'); reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk 21:10 Kobiety w Rocku - koncert 22:10 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 22:25 Odbicia wyobraźni; reportaż Wiesława Głowacza 22:50 Panorama 23:10 Sport-telegram 23:15 Okna; Być mężczyzną; program Mariusza Grzegorzka i Wojciecha Eichelbergera 00:00 Linia specjalna; -Maciej Płażyński 00:50 Monitor Wiadomości 01:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 01:30 Nils i dzikie gęsi; odc. 4 - Łabędzie; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:38 Wiadomości; powt. 02:00 Sport-telegram; powt. 02:05 Klan; odc. 460; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Hydrozagadka; film fabularny prod. polskiej (71'); reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; powt. 03:40 Kobiety w Rocku - koncert; powt. 04:35 Litera; film animowany dla dorosłych 04:45 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:15 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:25 Tajemnice armii; powt. 05:45 U wód...; Książę jodowych wód; program Leszka Wiśniewskiego; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:50 Przyjaciele dla dzieci 35 min 07:25 Sally dla dzieci 25 min 07:50 TV shop 250 min 12:00 Geronimo telenowela 50 min 12:50 Helena i chłopcy młodzieżowy 30 min 13:20 Program astrologiczny 5 min 13:25 Werdykt kryminalny 30 min 13:55 TV shop 250 min 18:05 Geronimo telenowela 50 min 18:55 Helena i chłopcy młodzieżowy 25 min 19:20 Program astrologiczny 5 min 19:25 Prawo do narodzin telenowela 30 min 19:55 Przyjaciele dla dzieci 35 min 20:30 Orły (3) obyczajowy 110 min 22:20 Program astrologiczny 5 min 22:25 Werdykt kryminalny 35 min 23:00 TV shop 80 min 00:20 Magazyn erotyczny erotyczny 75 min Canal + 07.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 07.50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.00 Stepujący koń Marvin - animacja dla dzieci 08.25 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 09.20 Błąd w sztuce - thriller USA, 1998 10.50 DESER: Czerstwy chleb - film krótkometrażowy 11.00 Gwiezdne wojny - część IV: Nowa nadzieja - film s.f. USA, 1977 13.05 Pożegnanie z Marią - pol. dramat psych., 1993 14.35 Afera Tomasza Crowna - film sensac. USA, 1999 16.25 DESER: Ostatnie mango w Dublinie - film krótkometrażowy 16.40 Nieczysta gra - komedia krym. USA, 1978 18.35 Stepujący koń Marvin - animacja dla dzieci 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap - prowadzi Renata Dobrowolska 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Cannes 2001 20.30 Twardziele nie tańczą - film krym. USA 1987 22.15 Wirtual Lain - animacja dla dorosłych 22.40 Sprawa honoru - film sensac. USA, 1999 00.35 Pożegnanie z Afryką - film obycz. USA 1985 03.10 DESER: Wypadki - film krótkometrażowy 03.25 Trixie - komedia sensac. USA, 2000 05.20 Dash i Lilly - komedia USA, 1999 HBO 06.30 Wspaniały - dramat hong., 1999 (95 min) 08.10 Rozstać się z duchem - komedia USA, 1998 (86 min) Reż. Tim Hill, wyk.: David Eisenstein, Conne Lorain 09.45 Mary Poppins - film familijny USA, 1964 (146 min) Reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk.: Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke 12.20 Geniusze w pieluchach - komedia USA, 1999 (90 min) Reż. Bob Clark, wyk.: Kathleen Turner, Christopher Lloyd 14.00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 14:35 Max Q: Lądowanie awaryjne - film s.f. USA, 1998 (83 min) Reż. Michael Shapiro, wyk.: Bill Campbell, Paget Brewster 16.10 Wspaniały - dramat hong., 1999 (95 min) Reż. Vincent Kok, wyk.: Jackie Chan, Qi Shu 18.00 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat pol., 1984 (105 min) Reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk.: Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson 20:00 Szympansy górą - komedia kanad.- -amer., 2000 (88 min) Reż. Robert Vince, wyk.: Jamie Renee Smith, Kevin Zegers 21.35 Szymon mag - węg.-fr. film s.f., 1999 (115 Reż. Ben Hopkins, wyk.: Embeth Davitz, Rutger Hauer 23.35 Go - komedia USA, 1999 (97 min) Reż. Doug Liman, wyk.: Jay Mohr, Scott Wolf 01.20 Kamasutra - serial erot. 01.55 Drugie dno - kanad.-fr. film krym., 2000 (88 min) Reż. Colin Bucksey, wyk.: Gordon Currie, Ekaterina Rednikova 03.30 Mutant - film s.f. USA, 1997 (101 min) Reż. Guillermo Del Toro, wyk.: Mira Sorvino, Jeremy Northam 05.15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 05.45 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Daryl Hannah - magazyn filmowy TV Puls 07.15 Telesklep 08.15 Straż przybrzeżna (3) - niem. serial sen- sac. 09.05 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - program publ. 09.20 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 09.45 Rycerz Redwall - serial anim. 10.10 Dotyk anioła (48) - serial obycz. USA 11.00 Cudowne lata (40) - serial obycz. USA 11.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk- -show 12.10 Rytm serca (17) - niem. serial obycz. 13.00 Telesklep 13.30 Ulica zakochanych (41) - telenowela meks. 14.15 M kwadrat - talk-show 14.50 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 15.00 Archiwum XX wieku - magazyn hist. 15.30 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 15.55 Rycerz Redwall - serial anim. 16.15 Allo, Allo (22) - ang. serial kom. 16.45 Ulica zakochanych (42) - telenowela meks. 17.35 Remington Steele (24) - serial sensac. USA 18.30 Wydarzenia, pogoda 18.35 Cudowne lata (41) - serial obycz. USA 19.05 Dotyk anioła (49) - serial obycz. USA 20.05 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 20.40 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 20.55 M kwadrat - talk-show 21.30 Allo, Allo (23) - ang. serial kom. 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - program publ. 22.45 Czarno-biały - rozmowa na tematy duchowe 23.10 Pogotowie lotnicze (27) - niem. serial sensac. 00.00 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 00.10 Pasmo dokumentów 01.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Wyprawy - serial dok., 8.00 Graffiti, 8.15 Rage Against the Machine - reportaż, 9.00 Graffiti, 9.15 Gdynia Summer Jazz - koncert, 10.00 Łowcy duchów - serial dok., 10.30 Aficionado: Roskilde - progr. muz., 11.30 Aficionado: Brazylia - progr. muz., 12.30 Focus - poznaj świat - serial dok., 13.00 Sport w Polsacie 2, 15.00 Aficionado: Muzyka elektroniczna - progr. muz., 15.30 Informacje, 15.50 Biznes TV, 16.00 Łowcy duchów - serial dok., 16.25 Biznes TV, 16.30 Aficionado: Bob Marley - progr. muz., 17.00 TV market, 17.20 Focus - poznaj świat - serial dok., 17.45 Dziennik, 18.00 Temat dnia, 18.15 Biznes TV, 18.20 Reportaż, 18.40 Informacje, 19.15 Okna na Chicago, 19.45 Aficionado: Klasycy grają pop - progr. muz., 20.15 Okna na Chicago. 20.45 Praktyczny przewodnik po Europie, 21.15 Graffiti - progr. publ., 21.25 Aficionado: Van Morrison - progr. muz., 22.00 Graffiti, 22.10 Ludzie się liczą - serial dok. 22.40 Bryan Adams - reportaż, 23.10 Informacje, 23.20 Pogoda, 23.25 Okna na Chicago, 23.55 Biznes TV, 0.00 Temat dnia, 0.15 Wyprawy - serial dok., 1.15 Graffiti - progr. publ., 1.20 Pożegnanie. Hallmark 6.00 Chybiony cel - thriller USA, 1987, 8.00 W okowach: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat obycz. USA, 2000, 10.00 Ourango - dramat USA, 1999, 12.00 Przy stacji kolejowej - ang. film familijny. 2000, 14.00 Sami na bezdrożach - film obycz. USA, 1991, 16.00 W poszukiwaniu gniazda - film obycz. USA, 2000, 18.00 Szara rzeczywistość - dramat USA, 1992, 20.00 Matka Davida - dramat USA, 1993, 22.00 Lekkomyślny - komedia ang., 1998, 0.00 Martwe pole - dramat USA, 1993, 2.00 Durango - dramat USA, 1999, 4.00 Sami na bezdrożach - film obycz. USA, 1991. Romantica 6.00, 14.00, 22.00 Rosangelica (124), 7.00, 15.00, 23.00 Prawo do miłości (124), 8.00, 16.00, 0.00 Cała ty (105), 9.00, 17.00, 1.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (14), 10.00, 18.00 Rosangelica (123), 11.00, 19.00 Prawo do miłości (123), 12.00, 20.00 Cała ty (104), 13.00, 21.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (13). TCM 20.00 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 - film s.f. USA, 1984 22.05 Operacja Kusza - ang.-wł. film sensac., 1965 0.05 Barrettowie z ulicy Wimpole - dramat ang.-amer., 1956 National Geographic 8:00 Nick Baker na tropie: Kazuary 8:30 Rycerze z Assam, 9:00 Człowiek: Kim jesteśmy? Inwazja człowieka, 10.00 Mistrz czy obłąkaniec, 11.00 Eksperymenty, które zmieniły świat: Galileusz - ojciec nauk, 11.30 Z dreszczem: Zimno i medycyna II, 12.00 Maraton w imię Buddy, 13.00 Kanał Panamski - góra i komary, 14.00 Nick Baker na tropie: Kazuary, 14.30 Rycerze z Assam, 15.00 Człowiek: Kim jesteśmy? Inwazja człowieka, 16.00 Mistrz czy obłąkaniec. 17.00 Eksperymenty, które zmieniły świat: Galileusz - ojciec nauk, 17.30 Z dreszczem: Zimno i medycyna II, 18.00 Maraton w imię Buddy, 19.00 Nick Baker na tropie: Węże morskie, 19.30 Zebry - walka o przetrwanie, 20.00 Świat jutra, 20.30 Tętno Ziemi, 21.00 Podróż na Galapagos, 22.00 Zaginione światy: Archeologia - poszukiwania prawdy, 23.00 Klub walecznych: Kendo - sztuka walki, 0.00 Filmowanie wybuchów jądrowych za kulisami, 1.00 Świat jutra, 1.30 Tętno Ziemi. Discovery Channel 9.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta, 9.25 Szkoła nurkowania, 9.55 Wszystko o...: Rekiny, 10.50 Ludzie Hitlera: Eichmann, 11.45 Świat według Anny Walker Tanzania, 12.10 Punkty zwrotne historii: Podbój Hiszpanii, 12.40 Niezwykła historia samochodu, 13.30 Wszystko o...: Samoloty, 14.25 Katastrofy budowlane: Przeciążenie. 15.15 Niesamowite maszyny: Atomowa łódź podwodna, 16.10 Templariusze: Granica, 16.35 Templariusze: Legenda, 17.05 Punkty zwrotne historii: Oblężenie Konstantynopola, 17.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta, 18.00 Plac Kingsbury, 18.30 Wielka wyprawa: Hiszpania, 19.00 Morskie węże, 20.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Szwajcaria. 20.30 Lotnicze szaleństwo, 21.00 Tunel pod kanałem, 22.00 Superkonstrukcje: Kanał Panamski, 23.00 Wiedźmy: Mity i rzeczywistość, 0.00 Skrzydła: Strefa lądowania - Wietnam, 1.00 Niedokończona opowieść o Navy SEALS: Panama, 2.00 Templariusze Granica, 2.30 Templariusze: Legenda. Eurosport 8.30 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 10.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek: PE, Walencja, 10.30 Motocross: MŚ, Teutschental, 11.30 Boks, 13.00 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 17.00 Puchar UEFA, 18.00 Super Racing Weekend, 18.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych, 19.00 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 21.30 Sport Panorama, 23.00 Eurosportnews report, 23.15 Golf: Zawody z cyklu US PGA Tour - Verizon Byron Nelson Classic. Teksas, 0.15 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 1.15 Eurosportnews report. Wizja Sport 12.00 Piłka nożna, 16.00 Supercross AMA: Relacja z Anaheim w Kalifornii, 17.30 Piłka nożna: Finał Pucharu Polski (na żywo), 20.00 Liga NBA, 22.00 Piłka nożna. Ale Kino! 8.00 Film krótkometrażowy: Róże 8.10 Dwie brygady - film obyczajowy 9.35 Dokument: Kino europejskie 10.35 Amerykańska ruletka - thriller 12.05 Motodrama - komedia prod. polskiej 13.30 Dokument: Film Noir 14.30 Yentl - film muzyczny 16.40 Kotka na go- rącym blaszanym dachu - dramat 18.25 Szkice węglem - film obyczajowy 20.00 Wię zień Drugiej Alei - komedia obyczajowa 21.40 Film krót- kometrażowy: Śpiew syreny 22.00 Mocne Ale! Śmierć na receptę - thriller prod. francuskiej 0:00 Hotel New Hampshire - film obyczajowy 1.55 Zakończe nie programu E! Entertainment 06.00 Wkrótce premiera: The Legend of Bagger Vance (Coming Attractions: The Legend of Bagger Vance) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 06.30 Focus: Wild on Beantown (In Focus: Wild on Beantown) - reportaż (60 min.) 07.30 Zbliżenia: Julie Walters (Extreme Close-Up: Julie Walters) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 08.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 08.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Otto Preminger (Mysteries and Scandals: Otto Preminger) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Rick and Darva (True Hollywood Story: Rick and Darva) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 11.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 11.30 Za kulisami: Head over Heels (Behind the Scenes: Head over Heels) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 12.00 Wkrótce premiera: The Legend of Bagger Vance (Coming Attractions: The Legend of Bagger Vance) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 12.30 Focus: Wild on Beantown (In Focus: Wild on Beantown) - reportaż (60 min.) 13.30 Zbliżenia: Julie Walters (Extreme Close-Up: Julie Walters) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 14.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 14.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Otto Preminger (Mysteries and Scandals: Otto Preminger) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Rick and Darva (True Hollywood Story: Rick and Darva) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 17.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 17.30 Za kulisami: Head over Heels (Behind the Scenes: Head over Heels) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 18.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 18.30 Focus: Wild on the Rising Sun (In Focus: Wild on the Rising Sun) - reportaż (60 min.) 19.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 20.00 Zbliżenia: Peter Frampton (Extreme Close-Up: Peter Frampton) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 20.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 21.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Peter Lawford (Mysteries and Scandals: Peter Lawford) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Bob Guccione (True Hollywood Story: Bob Guccione) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 23.00 Za kulisami: 15 Minutes (Behind the Scenes: 15 Minutes) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 23.30 Wkrótce premiera: Czekolada (Coming Attractions: Chocolat) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 24.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 24.30 Focus: Wild on the Rising Sun (In Focus: Wild on the Rising Sun) - reportaż (60 min.) 01.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 02.00 Zbliżenia: Peter Frampton (Extreme Close-Up: Peter Frampton) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 02.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 03.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Peter Lawford (Mysteries and Scandals: Peter Lawford) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Bob Guccione (True Hollywood Story: Bob Guccione) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 05.00 Za kulisami: 15 Minutes (Behind the Scenes: 15 Minutes) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 05.30 Wkrótce premiera: Czekolada (Coming Attractions: Chocolat) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.).